500 Years To Forget
by Kai.Lynn.Sledge
Summary: What if Bella didn't make it to the meadow scene with Laurent? What if she was changed by a couple of nomads? Its 500 years later and Aro is throwing a party for the Volturi. Every vampire has to come. Even the animal drinkers.
1. Chapter 1

**DC: I don't own twilight. sadness…**

**What if Bella didn't make it to the meadow scene with Laurent? What if she was changed by a couple of nomads? Its 500 years later and Aro is throwing a party for the Volturi. Every vampire has to come and that includes Bella's coven and the Cullens. The Cullens see Bella but she doesn't seem to remember. Or does she? **

**EPOV**

_Edward._

I ignored the voice inside my head.

_Edward! You need to come down here now! We have news and we aren't sharing it until you come down here._

I sighed. Alice was going to kill me if I didn't get down there but what was so important that I had to go? My life was a living hell since I had left Bella. Still I did want to keep all of my limbs so I got up and went downstairs. Everyone was already there standing around Alice and Carlisle.

"Alright now that everyone is here I would like to tell you that the Volturi have invited us to a party that will be hosted in two weeks. All vampires are required to come." Carlisle gave me a sidelong look.

_Including you Edward. You chose to leave Bella so you need to get over it. Please son, you're ripping the family apart. _

I winced but nodded. Emmett let out a whoop.

"Let's get our bags packed then! I wanna try out their gym and see if it's Emmett resistant!" Rose hit him over the head causing Jasper to laugh and Alice to chuckle. Esme went over to Carlisle.

"What is this party for?" she asked him. I listened in truly curious for a change.

"Well I think Aro is looking for new recruits but he mentioned a certain gift he was looking for," he informed us warily.

"And…? That gift would be?" Rose asked sounding slightly bored.

"A…well a mental shield," Carlisle hesitantly said his eyes sliding to me. Everyone else did the same. We had figured that Bella would have been a mental shield had she been changed. But there was no chance of that now. It had been 500 years since I left her and Alice hadn't pried to see when she died. It was too painful to think about

"What? I'm not gonna break. You can relax guys," I snapped irritated. Jasper sent a calm wave my way and I welcomed it. I gave him a small smile.

"Well? Let's get packing! And everyone needs a couple extra suitcases for shopping," Alice rambled on as I tuned her out. I went back to my room and packed everything I needed.

_One week later…_

"Finally! Italy at last," Alice squealed as we got off the plane.

"Jeez Ali! Tone it down girl," Emmett boomed laughing when he scared a few humans.

Jasper put his arm around Alice and whispered in her ear causing her to giggle. Emmett and Rose were making out like always. I rolled my eyes at them. Esme reached over and put her hand on my arm.

_Are you alright dear?_

I nodded my head and gave her a quick smile. She smiled back and pulled her hand away. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her waist. We went and got our luggage. Alice had the most of course. I ignored the thoughts of the humans around us.

A limo pulled up. A vampire got out and opened the door for us.

"Thank you Demitri," Carlisle said nodding at the dark haired man. Demitri gave a quick nod and flashed a smile.

We loaded up and were soon on our way to the Volturi's castle.

"So how many have arrived yet?" Esme asked trying to make small talk with our driver.

"You are the third group to arrive and by far the largest," Demitri gave us a quick glance before concentrating on the road again.

"A few nomads have also arrived. So around ten others but more will come in soon," he continued with a small smile. Esme thanked him and fell quiet. Jasper and Emmett were making bets as always and Rose was arguing fashion with Alice again. That was an argument she was never going to win. Carlisle and Esme were simply holding each other paying no heed to us. I sighed my chest aching at the love they had. What an idiot I was.

I was pulled out of my musings as we arrived at the Volturi castle. Demitri had others take care of our bags.

"We will give you a tour in an hour but please feel free to explore. These are the keys to your rooms. Heidi will collect you in one hour. Have a good day," and with a final nod he left.

"Let's go explore! Emmett said with an excited grin. Rose rolled her eyes but nodded as did Alice.

"I do want to see their library…," Jasper mused before smiling, "let's do it!"

I agreed with them. Carlisle and Esme decided to stay and let us have our fun. We were wandering through the throne room when we heard laughter and the sound of running feet.

"No! Stop it Tony! I swear to god Anthony if you don't stop.." the doors burst open and a girl ran through them. She wasn't paying attention and ran into Emmett. She bounced off and fell to the floor but was up in the same breath. Her black eyes were alight with excitement and alarm. She had dark brown hair. My thoughts were interrupted as a boy ran in and scooped her up in his arms.

"Haha! I got you now Beauty!" he yelled in triumph swinging her around.

"Ahh! Put me down!" she squealed laughing. He set her down and turned to us.

"Who are you?" he asked his red eyes taking us in. He wrapped his arms around the girl's waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. Before we could open our mouths the girl spoke up. Her eyes were wary but alert.

"The big guy is Emmett and the blonde is his wife Rosalie. The blonde man next to her is Jasper and the short girl next to him is his wife Alice. And that," she said turning to me, "is Edward. They are the Cullens."

All of our mouths had dropped open while she said this. Emmett was the first to realize this and snapped out of it.

"How do you know all of that?" he asked her.

We looked at her silently waiting for her reply.

"What? Don't recognize me brother bear?" she mocked him putting her hands on her hips. I noticed the boy backing away from her smirking.

"To good to remember the little human you left behind?" she snapped at us still glaring.

"Bella?" Alice gasped.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Bella said scathingly then turned and stormed out grabbing the boy on her way out. We heard him laughing as they walked away along with Bella's growling. We turned and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Holy shit."

**Okay I just have to say I am so very sorry to those of you who had the stories "is that really you Bella?" and "cousins" as favorites or alerts. I got an inspiration and I needed to rewrite them. Please read and review though! Ill try my hardest to update but no promises. Can I try for 10 reveiws? Thnxz **


	2. Chapter 2

**DC: I don't own twilight. sadness…**

**What if Bella didn't make it to the meadow scene with Laurent? What if she was changed by a couple of nomads? Its 500 years later and Aro is throwing a party for the Volturi. Every vampire has to come and that includes Bella's coven and the Cullens. The Cullens see Bella but she doesn't seem to remember. Or does she? **

**BPOV **

I pulled Tony along behind me growling and muttering. When the Volturi sent us the invite I realized I was going to have to face the Cullens. Kara had given me the idea of acting like I couldn't remember my human life and just ignore them. But when I saw them and Tony, acting like he didn't know them, asked who they were just made me snap. I got so pissed! And then they have the nerve to ask who we were. They didn't even recognize me! Tony was still laughing as I dragged him.

"Will you stop it?" I snapped whirling around. The air hummed with electricity and a light breeze brushed past us. His eyes widened and he stopped.

"Hey, settle down Bells. I was laughing at their expressions. I'm sorry hun. Didn't mean to offend you," he gulped audibly. I realized what I was doing and sighed. I dropped his hand and turned away.

"I'm going to find Richard," I said walking away. I heard him hesitate then walk away. I picked up speed following my nose. Richards scent was strongest towards the gym area. Why they had a gym was beyond me.

I entered to see Richard wrestling with one of the guards. I think his name was Felix. I sat down on a nearby bench to wait it out. I spaced out thinking about my change and everything that had happened in the last 500 years. A lot had changed for me.

A loud crack and sudden pressure on my face brought me out of my thoughts. I realized that I was on the floor with Richard holding my arms behind my back. I cursed and started struggling to get out of his grip. He just laughed at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he sighed chuckling, "what have I told you about losing focus?"

"Not to," I muttered still struggling. He let me up and took a step back.

"So what did you need beautiful?" he asked motioning for me to follow him. I ran behind him thinking. Did I really want him to give me another task or just talk? I realized a task was exactly what I needed.

"I lost my temper at Tony," I stated stopping when Richard whirled around with a disbelieving expression.

"What happened? Where is he? Is he okay?" Richard fired off in rapid succession.

"We saw the Cullens and I got pissed. He's probably with Kara and yes he is okay. I didn't harm anyone," I rolled my eyes with a huff. Seriously! I was more mature than a newborn. Not by much but still!

"Okay, good. So I'm guessing you need a new task to distract you from the Cullen issue?" I nodded. As much as I hated the tasks they worked wonders on me.

"Okay let me think here… I've got it!" I looked up at him surprised by his tone. He grinned instantly making me wary.

"You have to go hunting with each of the Cullens at least once. And!" he said quickly when I opened my mouth, "you have to answer all of their questions honestly while keeping your gift in check along with your temper." He smiled satisfied with himself. I stared at him with my jaw dropped. I snapped it shut and glared at him

"You have got to be kidding me! I'll fail this worse then the first time I tried controlling my temper!" he smiled and chuckled.

"You agreed to do whatever task I assigned you after you changed Bella. No going back now," with that he nodded to me and left. I ground my teeth together furious. I saw a flash of movement to my left and looked. It was a mirror. The refection staring back at me reminded me of a long lost memory. My hair stood on end crackling with static and my eyes blazed bright red. I winced taking a deep breath. Once I calmed down and had a hold of myself I ran towards the throne room.

No one was in there but I caught the Cullens scent. Sighing I followed. When I arrived at their door stopped to listen. They were moving around but not talking. I knocked swiftly three times. There was a pause and then the door flew open. I looked into the bright golden eyes of a woman I had considered my mother and sighed.

"Hello Esme," I said softly.

**Yay! Second chapter and going strong lol. So what do ya think? R&R please and thank you. Everything will be explained in the next few chapters my devoted readers. I will update again when the total reviews equals 15. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DC: I own nothing but the plot…. :'( **

**Anyways it's been awhile and I am so so so sorry! Please forgive me! I hope this makes up for it!**

**BPOV:**

"Hello," Esme said to me looking slightly confused.

"Hi Esme," I replied watching her warily waiting to see if she recognized me. She furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something but a very familiar voice interrupted her from inside the room.

"Esme, Love, who is it?" I watched as Carlisle appeared beside her in the doorframe with a pleasant smile painted on his face. His eyes widened as he took me in and his jaw dropped in a shocked gasp.

"Bella? Is that… Is it really you?" He took a step closer to me and held out his hand. I looked at it nervously before preparing myself and took a step forward to place my hand in his. He smiled widely when I gave a small nod in answer to his question. Esme gasped in shock putting a trembling hand to her chest where her heart was.

"Bella!" I was abruptly pulled into a crushing hug between the two vampires. I closed my eyes in concentration and focused on the calm whoosh of the air in the vents farther in the room. After a few more seconds they pulled away and looked me over. Esme looked at my eyes with motherly concern while Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Why don't you come in and allow us to catch up my dear," Carlisle said gently as if knowing just how close I was to losing control. I almost snickered at that thought. If I lost control he would have to deal with more than a sobbing girl as he was used to when it came to me. Realizing I hadn't answered him yet I cleared my throat and said as calmly and smoothly as possible, "of course. I would love to come in and catch up!" He nodded and pulled me in. I lightly disengaged myself as the physical contact was testing me more than I realized it would. I sat down in the nearest chair and looked at my hosts. Esme sat in a fluffy armchair located directly across from me. Carlisle was standing by her arm.

"So…" I said slowly trying to break the silence. Carlisle smiled and cleared his throat unnecessarily.

"Bella dearest would you mind explaining how you are currently here," He asked me earnestly. I sighed in relief. That was the easiest question to answer but, with a small smirk, I gave him a very smart ass-ish reply.

"Well you see I happen to be this strange creature called a vampire," I paused then leaned in as if sharing a secret, "you see that means I'm immortal." I sat back with a chuckle at both of their expressions. Carlisle smiled and shook his head.

"No Bella I mean how did you manage to get bitten after the resident vampires left town." He gave me a 'don't screw with me look' and then smiled again. I sighed and sat back thinking of the day I was changed and the hell that followed after.

"Well now, I'm not exactly sure I can answer because I don't remember the last few months of my life. I know I was changed mid-December and that I was bleeding profusely before I was bitten. My sire would be able to answer that question in more detail if you'd like to meet him," I explained looking between the both of them slightly expectantly. Esme beamed at me and nodded. Carlisle gave me an appraising look but then nodded his agreement.

"Well if you would kindly follow me," I said standing up and moved to the door watching as they did the same. I opened the door and ran towards Richards rooms. He would probably be super pissed at me for skirting around my task but I couldn't help it this time. We arrived in no time to see Kara standing in the open doorway telling a familiar group of vampires off. Carlisle stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"What is going on here?" he asked very calmly. Everyone turned and looked at him. Alice and Emmett started shouting at once which ticked Kara off and she yelled at them. Rose stood to the side hands on hips glaring at Kara and Jasper was leaning against the wall shaking his head in exasperation. Edward stood off to one side trying to get a look at the room behind Kara but she was blocking it pretty good. Finally Carlisle seemed to have had enough because he shouted for them to shut up. They shut up.

"Well if that's all I believe I would like to know why the hell you are hiding behind Dr. Cullen Isabella," a very calm voice stated from inside the room. I stiffened and stepped out from behind him and glared at Richard when he appeared in the doorway.

"Because the task you gave me is impossible that's why you stupid ass!" I retorted angrily. Before anyone registered what had happened Richard had appeared at my side, grabbed my arms, pulled them behind me, and slammed me into the wall with a growl.

"What did you say to me?" He asked lowly in my ear as the others protested behind us.

"I said the task is impossible. I can't answer all of their questions, which you knew, and I can't take them hunting as I don't hunt, which you also knew," I said back tiredly. He chuckled and released me.

"Alright you are forgiven," he said to me. I nodded thankfully and turned back to the others. They were looking at us as if we were insane. I gave a weak laugh and shrugged.

"Would you like to know what's going on finally?" They all nodded causing me to sigh again. We followed Richard into the room and took our seats.

"So what did Dr. Cullen ask that you couldn't answer my dear?" Richard asked looking at me.

"My change," I stated plainly. He nodded and settled in.

"It all began on a bright and cold day in the woods just outside a small town called Forks…"

**Cliffy! And you are probably so incredibly pissed at me for that…. *hides* I should have another chapter tomorrow and I will also update ITRYB either tonight or tomorrow. Anywho what should I do next chapter? Edward POV Bella POV or Richard POV? Richards POV would be a flashback and Edwards POV would be seeing it in Richards head as he tells the story so kinda like the flashback but in third-person POV. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DC: I own nothing but the plot…. :'(**

**RPOV:**

I looked around at the group of vampires sitting around me. My attention caught on the young female I held closest to my heart.

"So what did Dr. Cullen ask that you couldn't answer my dear?" I asked her fixing my gaze upon hers.

"My change," She stated plainly. I nodded and settled further back in my chair remembering the day I had found her.

"It all began on a bright and cold day in the woods just outside a small town called Forks…"

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_I ran through the woods following the bitch who dared to threaten my coven. Her red hair caught the light and flashed looking like fire. I chased her through a thicket of thorns and lower brush. She snarled out a laugh, taunting me, before disappearing over a cliff. She landed in the ocean which, even in the middle of December had not frozen. I growled in frustration and turned away. I caught a whiff of the sweetest smell mixing with hers. 'Human blood' I thought my eyes widening. Her eyes had been black and the scent of blood was fresh meaning she was changing someone. And had left them alone. Not good._

_I sped back the way we had come trying to find the changing human. The blood had a very distinct smell. Freesias and strawberries. It suddenly became a lot stronger causing me to jerk my head to the side and freeze. There standing before me was a small human girl with large doe eyes the shade of melting chocolate. She was gasping in air and leaning heavily against a tree with her arm wrapped around her middle. She hadn't seen me yet but when her wildly darting eyes found me they widened in shock and blatant fear. She tried to say something but ended up doubled over hacking. Before she could truly fall I ran and supported her. She struggled weakly before going limp in my arms. I stared at her watching blood dribble out of the corner of her mouth and down her chin. The bitch from before had obviously hurt the human and put only a little of her venom in the girls veins. A very sadistic move as she wouldn't die for weeks and would suffer the entire time._

"_Child," I said lowly trying to gain her attention. Her eyes locked on mine, her breathe rasping in her chest as she struggled to breath._

"_Would you like me to make you immortal?" I asked her knowing she wouldn't understand if I told her I could make her a vampire. She stared into my eyes as the seconds ticked on. Finally her mouth opened and a hoarse cough came out._

"_Pl-ease… Bite m-m-me… Mak-k-ke me l-l-l-l-l-ike you… I-I want to be a vampire…" She managed to gasp and stutter out before she fell unconscious. I stared in shock for a few seconds. She knew what I was! Then reality caught up to me and I leaned over and buried my teeth in her soft flesh. I cradled her to my chest as the venom took hold and stood, darting in the direction in which my coven was residing._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

I sat back and looked at the vampires sitting around me. They stared back in shock and confusion. I turned my eyes back to the lovely creature whom I had come to adore and dote upon. She gave me a small smile and sighed. I heard a whisper in my mind and grinned.

'_Well how do you think they're going to react?' _Bella's mental voice murmured softly to me.

'_Let's find out," _I stated back barely repressing a grin as we both turned to face them.

**So it's short but that's what I could manage for now. Next weekend I'll update ITRYB. Until then my lovelies! Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DC: I own nothing but the plot…. :'( (and Bella's baby-making awesomeness! ; ))**

**Soooo… Sorry it took so long to update and all that shit but as my disclaimer hints to you are about to find out Bella-Boops power(s) in this chappie! Hope it makes it up to ya bitches! 3**

**BPOV:**

"_Pl-ease… Bite m-m-me… Mak-k-ke me l-l-l-l-l-ike you… I-I want to be a vampire…" I managed to gasp and stutter out before I sank into the darkness. The soft, quiet peacefulness of the dark was broken as a searing fire raced into my veins. I struggled to breathe as this strange vampire's venom took hold of my body and heart. I screamed and thrashed for days it felt like. Maybe even years, I couldn't tell. The burning went on and on never stopping, never easing. When finally my racing heart gave one last hollow thump my eyes flew open. _

_Staring at me in shock were three pairs of crimson eyes. Before any of them had a chance to react I gave into the monster inside me with a snarl and launched myself of the table on which I had been burning._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

Richard sat back and looked at the vampires sitting around him. They stared back in shock and confusion. He turned to look at me more than likely wondering if I was remembering it just as he had been. I gave him a small smile and sighed. I stretched my shield to fit him under it.

'_Well how do you think they're going to react?' _I murmured softly to him.

'_Let's find out," _He stated back barely repressing a grin as we both turned to face them.

"Any questions?" Richard asked not unkindly. Once again the smug, cocky look was coming back onto his face erasing the tender man I knew he could be when thinking of the past. Carlisle cleared his throat causing all of us to turn our heads towards him.

"What happened after you bit Bella? How long did her change last? What were her newborn years like? Does she have any gifts? Is sh-" he was cut off by a loud burst of laughter. Richard shook his head in amusement as Tony sidled up behind me.

"Why don't you ask the bitch instead of talking about her like she's not here huh Doc?" He chuckled. All of the Cullens growled lowly when he called me a bitch making me raise a perfectly shaped brow. Carlisle had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"Of course. My apologies. Bella?" He murmured softly turning to look at me with a small and hesitant smile. I grinned at him showing him I wasn't offended and then proceeded to make eye contact with all of the others my eyes hard and unforgiving save Esme who I gave a gentle nod to.

"To answer all of your questions in order after Richard bit me he took me back to the cabin he and the others were staying in at the time. My change lasted for about two and a half days. Pretty average nothing special. My newborn years were… hectic… and harsh… but they usually are," I said with a chuckle and a grimace remembering just how hectic and harsh those years were. "As for gifts, well, I am in, one word, a shield. But my gift has many variations and oddities. 500 years or so old and I'm still figuring it out." I looked around at them avoiding _his_ eyes. The Cullens looked slightly confused but happier than before. Kara was giving me a gigantic smile meaning something was up. Tony had his hand on my shoulder and was slowly rubbing circles in my shoulder blade with his thumb. Lastly I turned to the man I owed my life and whom I cherished above all else. He stared at me with a mixture of worry and sadness in his eyes. But the rest of his face held the cocky grin that he was famous for.

"What do you mean your gift has many variations?" Emmett spoke up from his seat. I looked at him with shock. He was definitely not the one I was expecting to ask that question.

"Ah well see I am a shield in the sense that I protect. So that encompasses many things. Like the ability to shield someone from physical or mental harm. I can block any gift in that sense. But I can also protect someone's dreams and desires. Say Kara here wanted to disappear for an hour or so?" I held my hand out, palm down, for Kara to take. She stood up quickly and gripped it in her own. After about a second's hesitation I loosened the hold I had on her hand and she was no longer there. The Cullens gasped in shock and stared at the spot she had just been. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When my eyes opened, Kara stood beside me once again.

"I can make it happen. My other classification is called survivor. I can and will do anything to protect myself. My instincts are thousands of times stronger than those of even the most cautious newborn. Even the slightest slip in my control could set me over the edge and I would destroy any and every perceived and possible threat I come across."

With a small cough Carlisle sat up a little straighter looking around at the slack jawed faces of his coven. He looked at me and I saw shock and a deep respect hidden in the golden depths of his eyes.

"Earlier, when Richard had you against the wall, you said you don't hunt. Is that true? And how can you not hunt?" He asked me kindly. I grimaced and stood up. Richard opened his arms for me with a wink. I sank into them with a huff and buried my face into the side of his neck. I was way too embarrassed to tell them why I couldn't hunt.

"Bella told you that she can't lose control correct?" At Richards question they all nodded slowly obviously not following him. "Well when a vampire hunts they relax their control don't they?" Richard chuckled smiling as understanding dawned on their faces.

"Well then how do you get blood Bella?" Alice piped up from her spot in Jaspers arms.

"I drink blood bags from the hospitals that Richard works at," I said with a look of disgust.

"So you drink human blood?" Rose asked quietly from the couch. I looked at her and nodded.

"It absolutely disgusts me but I can't drink animal blood because it weakens my control. And before you ask yes I do have bloodlust but the scent of fresh human blood smells disgusting to me. Remember I protect people no matter the species," I warned them. They nodded and shifted in their seats. I felt Richard try to talk to me telepathically but I was distracted as Edward stood up. He cleared his throat and looked at Richard and I.

"Bella," he started softly and my heart quickly sank to my toes. "Can I speak with you? Privately?"

**Ok you probably hate me for this but I had to leave it at the cliffy. Tell me where you want this to go and I'll try to do that. Also feel free to ask questions. So who can guess what the skill in my disclaimer meant? A sneak peek at the next chapter for whoever gets it correct! Read and Review and I'll give you a bunny! And ya know… A strip tease… .**


	6. Chapter 6

**DC: Richard- "Say it human girl-child…"**

**Me- "Make me Dick! ... OH SHIT!" *Runs from Richard who is chasing me***

**Richard- "You know I hate that nickname!" *Pounces on me***

**Me- "Ok, ok! I own nothing but the plot! …And Dick…" *Looks at Richard with a smirk***

**Richard- *Sighs* "Fine. What the fuck ever floats your boat…" **

**Now! On to the chapter my dearies!**

**BPOV:**

I stared at Edward. Really? He was doing this shit with me now? Richards hold on me had tightened when Edward had asked his question and had continued to tighten as we stared at each other.

"Richard!" I said sharply when it became uncomfortable. He looked up at me and I raised my eye brow at him.

"My apologies my dear," He said as he pulled my face down to his. He lightly brushed his lips across mine before exhaling slowly. I chuckled knowing exactly what he was doing. The touch and scent of one's sire could calm and relax a vampire. He let go of me with a mumbled promise to intervene if needed. I stood and walked to Edward. He looked at me apprehensively. _That's right mother fucker. You should be worried!_ I heard Tony in my mind and couldn't help but agree and crack a smile. Edward cleared his throat and turned towards the door. Just when he was about to open it Alice gave a gasp, Richard snarled, and I was thrown backwards as Edward spun and moved me away from the door. A black haze fell over my eyes making the room and people within look like they were grey. I crouched and let loose a string of vicious snarls and growls. The vampires who were threatening me all froze.

_Good_, my inner monster whispered to me, _they_ _should_ _be_ _afraid_.

I felt the air pressure change and launched myself at the door just as it opened. The vampire in the door didn't show surprise when I collided with him nor did he try to defend himself. I hovered over his still form snarling with venom dripping down my chin. Slowly I came back in control as my inner monster realized there was no threat to me or my loved ones. I blinked and the black haze lifted from my eyes. I stood abruptly and shook my head a little. I stepped away from the familiar form on the ground, backing away until I bumped into someone. Richard's stone arms circled my waist and pulled me into his chest while his chin dropped to my shoulder.

"What are you doing here Ryder?" Richard growled lowly as the man finally pulled himself off the ground and looked around. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm merely here to say hello to some old friends. I just arrived at Volterra today and Aro told me you were here. I thought I'd stop by," Ryder seemed to be completely at ease but I knew better. He turned to look at me and his eyes slowly slid from my face to my left hand. A frown creased his face as he didn't find what he was looking for. I snickered mischievously at the look on his face. He looked up at me again before his face smoothed over.

"So what set you off Bella?" He asked me with a smug grin. I glared at him before giving a huff.

"You did you son of a bitch's whore," I snarled harshly. His grin dropped and it was his turn to glare at me now.

"Now that was not very nice," he chided me softly. I snarled trying to break free of Richards embrace.

"Bella…" Richard tried to shush me.

"No! I told you! I never wanted to see you again!" I struggled harder, snarling in my attempt to charge Ryder and rip his head from his body. I was close to losing control again.

"Isabella! That is no way to talk to your husband!" At Kara's outburst everyone turned to stare between me and my 'husband'.

"This...this thing," I sneered while glaring at him, "is no husband of mine!" Ryder winced at my accusation and Kara flitted to his side. I knew she'd always had a soft spot for him but I thought that after what he tricked me into doing she would have been on my side. I was pulled back into my memories of that night 300 years ago.

_~~Flashback~~_

_I screamed, pushing with all that I had._

"_That's it Bella! Push! Our baby girls almost out! Come on!" Ryder held my hand allowing me to squeeze. I screamed once more and then heard the wails of my new born daughter. I would have cried in happiness had I been able to. Ryder's hand slipped from mine but I was still in pain and exhausted so I didn't look to see what he was doing. _

"_Bella," he whispered coming back to my side. He held our daughter in his arms looking at her with a blank expression. I reached my arms for her but he stepped back. I frowned._

"_Ryder… Let me see her."_

"_Bella," he paused,"it's not a girl." His whisper confused me. When we had found out I could have children nearly 100 years prior we thought I was only able to have girls. So what did Ryder mean 'it's not a girl'?_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's a boy… Bella he won't live long," Ryder said quietly, "maybe we should just end his life now before he has to suffer…" I stared at Ryder in horror. He wanted to kill our son? It didn't sound right and in later years after I finally came back to myself from the grief I realized Ryder had tricked me into killing our son. At least he hadn't killed my baby girl. Richard and Tony helped me convince her that Ryder was evil and we all left him behind._

_~~End Flashback~~_

I stared into the eyes of my 'husband' and our daughter.

"Kara…" I whispered brokenly, my eyes welling up with unshed tears.

**:3 The faster you review the faster I update… More reviews make me update faster as well… XD**


End file.
